Tony Loves Everyone
by Heart Torn Out
Summary: Pretty much Tony/Everyone on my RP group. I play Tony, so people messaged me to write drabbles of Tony and their character. So it's Tony/Avengers and a few Tony/Comic Characters. All the Tony love, really. Last chapter Steve/Tony. Enjoy!
1. Tony and JP

**So these are off my RP on Tumblr. It's basically Tony/Everyone who wanted me to do one for them. Some are from the comics, most are from the movie. So.**

**Here it is!**

**I'll be putting the person who's with Tony in the title. Some are short, so bear with me!**

**Current Song: Sinister Kid by The Black Keys**

**Current Thought: Oh insomnia, if you were a person, I'd choke you out.**

* * *

**Tony/Jean-Paul Beaubier AKA Northstar (comics)**

It irks Tony that JP puts up with all the crap people say about mutants and gays and gay mutants. _Before_ - before them, before the boots, before he realized that the quick, mouthy elf was exactly what he needed to stay on track - he couldn't do anything. Wouldn't help the mutant population much if a billionaire just decided to feel pity on them, now would it?

But _after_ - after they kissed, lightening quick, because the elf's a tease, after JP asks him what's wrong, taps the light in his chest with fascination and not disgust, after they say things to each other that will never be repeated outside of their bedroom - Tony can do all that he likes. He can fund the X-Men if he so damn well pleases, he can help them out, he can run programs under the Maria Stark Foundation, he can support the mutants publically all he wants because when the press ask, wanting to get a dirty, juicy story to tear those poor mutants down some more, all Tony will say is:

"Because _my_ sweet piece of ass boyfriend is running around with them and it'll piss me off _real bad_ if he gets hurt."

After that, no one asks and the threats die down a bit. And Tony is perfectly content with that.

* * *

**So, yeah. Jean-Paul is comics. So!**


	2. Tony and Bruce

**Have some movie!verse!**

**Current song: Ezekiel 7 and the Permanent Efficacy of Grace by the Mountain Goats**

**Current Thought: I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM**

* * *

**Tony/Bruce Banner AKA The Hulk**

Contrary to popular belief, Tony's teasing doesn't irk Bruce. It doesn't get under his skin. Instead, it stabilizes him, helps him think, focuses him when he's about to snap. The others start to catch on when they're at a party, something for good PR and a douchey kind of guy razzes on Tony and his past reputation.

Bruce twitches, his watch beeps erratically for a moment and then Tony's poking Bruce in the side, telling him his glasses are crooked and isn't he just the stereotypical science nerd?

But Tony's other hand is on Bruce's lower back, rubbing circles into it while he keeps up the jovial, up-beat teasing and Bruce starts to relax until he can breathe normally and smile a bit.

It happens again at a meeting with Fury, again when Bruce has been in the lab all day and he's frustrated and Clint idiotically swipes his lunch from him, not paying attention to his fragile state of mind. Tony's there through all of it to tease and poke and prod and gradually bring Bruce down back to Earth with his words and actions.

And late at night, when it's just them, Tony hugs Bruce close to him in bed and let's the arc reactor do it's work, the soothing, pulsing glow hypnotizing Bruce into a deep, safe sleep.

Because that's one thing Tony can do _right_.

* * *

**MOVIE!VERSE!**


	3. Tony and Ali

**Ok. Comic verse!**

**Current Thought: God Gave Me A Gun by Alive In Wild Paint**

**Current Thought: Almost 1 am. cool.**

* * *

**Tony/Allison Blaire AKA Dazzler**

At first, it's nothing new, the singer and the billionaire, getting together. Just another stunt for Tony Stark to pull, another front page cover Dazzler can get on for People Magazine.

That's what the tabloids think. Hell, that's what Tony thinks.

He's wrong.

Because she gets it. Ali gets it. She gets how frustrating the living the high life can be, she gets how annoying the paparazzi are, she gets how stupid the things they have to do are.

And then she sees through his bullshit smile and he can see through hers and that's it. Tony's a goner. No one else has the same perspective that she has except him and it's so much easier. So much easier to not pretend in front of her. So much easier to just be him.

And then the tabloids pick up on it. They realize that it's _not_ going to just end a week later. Tony shows up to a concert. Ali shows up to a public board meeting. It takes off from there. The paparazzi get pictures where they're actually genuinely smiling at each other, where they're holding hands because they want to, not because it's expected out of them.

The paparazzi start leaving them alone after that. They can't get anything embarrassing out of the two of them anymore. And when it comes out that Ali's a mutant? Tony doesn't budge. The press won't _dare_ to touch her.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**YAY!**


	4. Tony and Pepper

**Yay movie!verse.**

**Pepperony.**

**Current Song: Remember The Name by Fort Minor**

**Current Thought: this is like the only rap I have on my iPod and it's not even considered 'real' rap. Oh goodness.**

**ODIN TAKE THE WHEEL. ODIN TAKE THE WHOLE GOD-DAMNED VEHICLE.**

* * *

**Tony/Pepper Potts**

She's known him the longest (besides Rhodey, but no. Not Rhodey. Not like this) so she knows him the best. And she was his friend before she was his PA and she was his PA before she was his girlfriend and she was his girlfriend before she was his wife, so it all works out, really, in the end.

She knows how he likes his coffee, but then she knows when he likes his coffee (at the early hours of the morning and in the afternoon). She knows what he likes to eat but also when he likes to eat (some people say never, some people say always, she tells them to shut the fuck up because he has a weird schedule, ok?). She knows when he's tired, how he looks and where he's going to be crashing. Who he wants to crash with (usually her, but when the baby comes, he likes to drape him over his stomach and watch the reactor lull the little guy to sleep).

She knows his insecurities, was there when they formed and when he got over them (not all of them, but some of them). She knows when he's going to be late, how he's going to be late, why he's going to be late, what excuse he'll make up to cover that he's late. She knows who he doesn't like, why he doesn't like them, who he hates more than them, who he likes more than them.

She knows that he loves running his fingers through her hair, or that she smells like strawberries but she can't eat them (even though he forgets that last part sometimes). She knows he loves her, even though he can't bring himself to say it too often, but she knows the reasons behind that too, so it's alright. She treasures it when he does.

Pepper Potts knows a lot about Tony Stark. And that's why they work.

* * *

**K.**


	5. Tony and Lorna

**Hey this one needs some background. In our RP group, our Polaris, or Lorna, is with Loki and they had twins, a boy and a girl. So.**

**That explains that.**

**Anyway.**

**Current Song: Unfinished Business by White Lies**

**Current Thought: I have way too much time on my hands.**

* * *

**Tony/Lorna AKA Polaris**

She's young. That's what they said in the beginning, that's what she said in the beginning. Age has always just been a number for Tony though. So.

And she has kids. That's what they said in the beginning, that's what she said in the beginning. But Tony's adaptable. He'll acclimate.

Because she's young, and has kids, and she has daddy issues too and he gets the daddy issue thing. Not being good enough, looking up to someone who's always looking down at you. And she's timid at first until he gets her to loosen up and then she's _wild_ and the metal bends and breaks around them.

The suit is stronger, because she does this weird thing to it, infuses some kind of magnetic field into it, makes his baby stronger because she knows how important_that_ is to him and she wants him to be safe, in her own quiet way.

And speaking of baby, she has two, and they're small and they're Loki's and Tony hates the guy, but they're cute and he's afraid he'll break them until she puts them in his arms and they start tapping at the reactor in delight and he can't help but smile.

A year into it they start to talk and as Lorna clicks his reactor into place after giving it a much needed update with her metallic powers, Rosie says "Da!" and Aaron crawls over and says, "Halp Da!" and he can't speak. Lorna just makes them float by their outfits' metal bits and sets them in his lap, then leaves to make lunch because she knows he needs a moment, but that moment can be with the little duo who have now adopted him. And she's not letting him run away from that fact.

And that's the thing. Lorna hasn't let Tony run away from things. Not from his daddy issues, not from the fact that he's older, not from the realization that she can and will update his armor and reactor when and how she sees fit to keep him in prime condition, not from the kids.

And that's a _good_ thing.

* * *

**Yeah. So. There that is.**


	6. Tony and Natasha

**So. Movie!verse. It's like i'm going back and forth. Like comics and movie take turns or something. It's exactly that, actually.**

**Huh.**

**Current Song: Arrival of the Birds by the Cinematic Orchestra**

**Current Thought: working on a pod!fic too if anyone is interested.**

* * *

**Tony/Natasha Romanov AKA The Black Widow**

She hates him in the beginning. She does. She gives him these dirty looks and says he's not good enough because she's seen how he behaves up close and personal when she was working undercover with Pepper and Tony hates that. Hates that someone else thinks he's lower in their eyes and he hates it, but he acts like a dick because he doesn't think he can change it.

But then he slips up. He helps Bruce when he's on the edge, he makes things a bit easier for Pepper and the company, makes Clint a new bow because the archer deserves it, acclimates Thor to Midgardian life, quietly, reluctantly talks about Howard with Steve to give him something to cling to in the future.

And Natasha notices.

And Tony notices that she notices.

Because then she asks softly for updates on her weapons and then she wants to spar with him, and he takes her out to eat because he knows she appreciates fine things, but usually has no time for them or not enough safety for them. He knows she won't be with anyone because she's secretly afraid she won't be able to keep them safe from her job, but Tony figures that's not a problem when the other person has the same job as you.

He goes after her in the beginning because she's a challenge and he's always loved a challenge and because he feels he has something to prove to her.

He goes after her in the end because she secretly sings in Russian when she thinks no one is listening, and she likes small fluffy animals like bunnies (which Barton is allergic to, hilariously) and she tastes like chocolate and loves to read and she makes him take the initiative on things. Makes him work for it.

She makes him work for it in the end, too. And that's alright. Because she's his in the end and it feels better that he got there all on his own and she respects him and that's all he ever wanted from her.

The love is an added bonus.

* * *

**So there. There's them. Right.**


	7. Tony and Keighan

**This one needs explaining too. This random tumblr user wanted me to do one with her and Tony, so I included her as Tony/OC in this, ok? Or more like, Tony/Normal Person? IDK. Anyway...**

**Current Song: Addicted To Drugs by The Kaizer Chiefs.**

**Current Thought: Ok. This is great. It's 1:07 am. Awesome.**

* * *

**Tony/Keighan AKA Civilian**

She's a civie. It's not a good idea. How can she ever trust him not to be with other people with his track record? How can she ever be sure he isn't dying? Or whatever?

She can't, is the thing.

But she doesn't care and that's what gets Tony. That she can put aside the billionaire and the genius and the playboy and the philanthropist and the superhero and just see Tony Stark, the guy that likes bad food and coffee and has weird friends.

She makes him watch the Sherlock Holmes movies, comments on how the main character looks like him and he just laughs because it's true even though denies it. She makes him watch the Harry Potter movies and then read the books and _he does it_because it's fun and it makes her smile.

She jokes about how Batman is a better superhero than Iron Man, then takes it back when he sulks. She makes him talk to Spider Man and play nice with the press and she makes him sandwiches when they get back to the mansion. As if they're normal.

As if he's normal.

And that's what it is about her, as cliche as it sounds, she makes him feel normal and it's just the best fucking thing in the world, because she sees the arc reactor and doesn't blink and eye, just tells him he's missed a button his shirt. She's crazy and she eccentric and he loves her to pieces.

She's a civie. It's not a good idea. How can she ever trust him not to be with other people with his track record? How can she ever be sure he isn't dying? Or whatever?

You know what Tony says to those questions now?

**_Fuck. You_**.

Because if Keighan doesn't care, than fuck it, Tony doesn't either.

* * *

**Hey there. This is done now. Well, this one is.**


	8. Tony and Clint

**So, I'm Tony Stark/Iron Man and Clint Barton/Hawkeye in my RP group. So I thought why not? It's funny though, it's like I'm writing about me loving me. HAHAHAHA.**

**So.**

**Current Song: Blue Ridge Mountains by the Fleet Foxes I LOVE THE FLEET FOXES**

**Current Thought: Well this is exciting. More writing. How do you guys put up with me?**

* * *

**Tony/Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye**

He's mouthy, he's reckless, has problems with authority, likes to drink, never shuts up.

He's Tony with better aim and a softer, more secret heart, and he's killed a lot more people.

But no one ever said you couldn't fall in love with yourself. And it's a bit different with Clint Barton.

Because he's always got Natasha's back, but then he's always got everyone's back where he perches on the eves of things when the battles get thick and rough and he's calling things out to everyone while kicking ass at the same time. And Tony's doesn't even realize there's something behind him until it falls with an arrow in the middle of it's forehead and he gets a split second to see the immense relief on Clint's face before the archer is back to shooting things.

Tony doesn't even realize how close they've gotten. Not really. But he should have. He makes bows for Clint all the time, remakes his arrows into something cooler, better. Fixes his wrist guards so they don't bruise him, makes sure his armor is touch so he stays safe. They hang out and watch Buffy and Firefly and reruns of old shows that have gotten canceled because they're the only one's who like it and are willing to watch it with each other.

So when Clint tosses himself off a building to make a final shot, Tony almost loses his shit as he thinks he might not be able to fly over there fast enough to catch him. But he does, damn-it he does and Clint's smiling like a maniac because,

"I knew you would catch me."

And Tony's going to drop him on purpose because,

"You idiot, you almost gave me a heart attack. I hate you."

But he doesn't. Pretty sure he loves the guy. Flips up his face plate to kiss the fuck out of him, so yeah, pretty sure this is love.

He does drop Clint though, still on purpose and with a purpose, the archer still laughing with his lips kiss-swollen, right into the fight so he can cover Natasha and she just rolls her eyes and pushes Clint out of the way so he doesn't get crushed by a falling building.

Tony's going to have to think a really great way to thank her later.

* * *

**Ok. There that is.**


	9. Tony and Wade

**So. Back to the comics! HAHA!**

**Current Song: Generator 2nd Floor by Freelance Whales**

**C****urrent Thought: 1:13 am. Still not tired. Also. One more chapter left. I saved the best for last. Can we all guess?**

* * *

**Tony/Wade Wilson AKA Deadpool**

How do you fall in love with a guy who constantly hides himself from the world behind a mask and his mouth? Easy. Be Tony Stark. He practically does the same thing.

And it's funny, because they meet as superheroes before they meet as people. It's Iron Man teasing Deadpool because he's the only one that'll listen, then Iron Man flirting with Deadpool because he's the only one who'll flirt back.

And then it's Tony Stark wanting to take Deadpool out, but he comes over instead. And it's Tony Stark who wants to kiss him eventually. Tony Stark who begs for him to take off the mask.

Tony Stark who kisses Wade Wilson's disfigured face and finds that he doesn't care all that much. Not really. Not when he's been falling for the guy since day one, not when he'd been warned, not when he's gained all that trust.

It's Tony Stark that loves Wade Wilson. Because Wade is the only one that'll love him back.

And that's ok too.

* * *

**Ok. Like I said. One more left. OH YEAH. Guess who it is? My OTP. JUST GUESS.**

**I won't give hints, so.**


	10. Tony and Steve

**It is. My OTP. I got it last, so I thought I'd post it last. So.**

**Ha! I love this one.**

**I also adore my Steve RP partner. She's great.**

**Current Song: Echo by Jason Walker**

**Current Thought: Ok. I'm done with this. The End.**

**Enjoy my OTP though. Also! Movie!Verse! HAHA!**

* * *

**Tony/Steve Rogers AKA Captain America**

Tony's broken, is the thing. He is and he doesn't see the point in hiding it from the world. Doesn't like to pretend to be something he's not. He's selfish in the best of ways, selfless in the worst of ways and he's scarred in the places where no one can actually reach.

It makes him hard to love. It makes it hard for people to stay. It makes it hard for him_not_ to push those who cared away. It makes it hard for him to _not_ hurt people he cares about. He eventually gets used to it. That's how it'll always go.

Until _Steve_.

He wants to hate Steve with all his being. Howard never shut up about the guy's perfection and his bravery and honor. Hell, if he hadn't said that it was Tony, Tony would have assumed Steve was Howard's greatest invention.

He wanted to hate him. And he did. For all of ten minutes because then the guy actually started doing hero stuff when he wasn't in hero mode and that was it.

Tony got attached, damn-it.

And then Steve started being nice to him. Taking care of him and Tony didn't even notice until Clint became a prat and pointed it out. Told them to just tie the knot already and Steve got all defensive. On Tony's part. And Tony had wanted to die.

He's a fuck up, is the problem. Steve won't stay and he knows it and it hurts because he likes Steve. Might be a little in love with him but that hurts too much to say and think because it'll be over soon. And he won't be able to let go this time. Because the stupid blond wormed his way in and hooked himself deep.

Steve's the same though, day in day out. He's considerate and watches Tony and cares about him and he says it and Tony's wound up so tight, waiting. Waiting is the worst part of it. It kills him. He can't stand it anymore.

"So?"

Steve looks at him oddly. "…so what?"

Tony grinds his teeth. "When are you going to do it?"

"Do what?"

Tony laughs bitterly. "You can't pull this with me. That's my thing."

"Tony what are you-"

"When are you going to _leave_?" Tony snaps. He's so sick of waiting, his heart aches with it. He wants it over. He wants it over now. He's willing to take anything Steve will give him, because he knows it'll end, and he just needs it to end now because he's hurting too much.

"What are you talking about?" Steve asks in shock.

Tony's too tired for this. "They all leave. Hell, even Pepper had to leave, I pushed her to it. I don't blame her. So, so I think it's time for you to, you know, leave…me. Leave me," he chokes out.

"…do you want me to?" Steve asks in quiet confusion.

"NO!" Tony exclaims. "Are you not listening? That's just how it goes. No one stays, no one wants to. No one can handle it, hell, _I_ can't handle it. Leave before I hurt you too."

"No."

"Steve-"

"Tony, no. Stop it. You're not me. I don't know what the world has done to you to make you like this, so I'm sorry that this is how you feel. I'm sorry that-"

"STOP APOLOGIZING!" Tony yells. He throws something across the workshop and looks away, squeezing his eyes closed. "Stop it. None of it is your fault. Just stop. God." He looks up at Steve's wide, startled blue eyes and feels his heart wrench. "If you don't leave now, when you finally do, it's going to kill me a bit inside."

Steve walks up to him, just walks, not afraid, just wanting to help and another piece of Tony dies on the inside.

"Tony I'm not leaving, not unless you want me to, and you said you don't so I don't see why I should-"

"You can do so much better than me," Tony says, cutting him off. He goes through his mental list. "I drink too much, I talk too much, I'm an ass way too much, I'm not a good man. At all. You don't know - don't know the half of it. I don't want to be a charity case."

"Tony," Steve admonishes, horrified. "You're not-"

"Do you know something?" Tony says quietly, so that Steve has to kneel in front of him where he's sitting so he can hear. "You've been destroying me. Seriously. It's ridiculous. Everything you do just…" Tony shakes his head and Steve's hands come up to frame his face. "Wanna know something else?" he whispers.

"Tell me," Steve whispers back.

"If I tell you that I love you, you'll leave. I'll attach myself to you and you'll leave."

Heartbreak is all over Steve's face. "What makes you say that?"

"No one I've loved has ever stayed."

Steve looks away, maybe he mutters fuck, Tony can't hear well. He stands up though and Tony let's him, doesn't watch. It's going to happen and he's already trying to numb himself.

"Well?" Steve says, expectantly.

Tony's head jerks up. "What? You don't know where the door is?" He points. "Right there. Nice knowing you. No really. It was_awesome_."

Steve swallows and doesn't move. "Try me," he says.

And Tony stares because this is new. No one's ever challenged him before. "What?"

"I said try me."

"At what?"

"Tell me," Steve says quietly. "Tell me what you're keeping in there," and he points at the arc reactor, but Tony knows he means his heart and that just feels like a sucker punch to the stomach because Tony doesn't actually know what to do. No one has ever done this for him before. No one.

He flounders for a minute before saying, "But-"

"Tony," Steve says. Calm. So calm.

"I-" And Tony stops, because he could be making a mistake. He could just tell Steve to leave, pretend he's alright. He's used to being alone, and maybe it's so much easier, maybe it's easier, this craziness in his head. Maybe it's easier not to be saved. Maybe it's easier to be a fool and stay alone, pass it up.

Easier, he thinks, but not better. Not what he wants.

"…I love you…" Tony says quietly, looking at his hands.

It's like getting his heart ripped out to say it, the words like ashes in his mouth, he's so desolate. In so much anguish, so confused because he shouldn't have admitted to that, has never admitted to it. Why did he just now?

Steve's on his knees again, wrapping his strong hands around Tony's and pressing their foreheads together, whispering, "God, I love you too," and then he kisses Tony.

It's soft and innocent, just a press of lips. Something clicks inside of Tony then, slides and fits into place. There's a twisting in his chest, and something ugly heals inside of him. A switch flips, come ice melts, glass and metal crack and twist, but in a good way. They weren't supposed to be there in the first place. There's a tear sliding down Tony's cheek and warm fingers wipe it away without letting go of him.

It's the first time Steve kisses Tony. It's not the last.

And by the end of it, Tony's not so broken any more.

* * *

**Ok. I loved writing that. It was great. I loved writing it. i bring up issues we've had in our RP with the characters. So it has meaning, you know?**

**Yeah. Anyway.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. This is the last one.**

**Thanks for reading! Bye!**


End file.
